


Together

by 2muchluv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Infinity War, Other, Peter is trying his best, Steve Rogers mentioned - Freeform, Tony needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2muchluv/pseuds/2muchluv
Summary: The world felt like it was ending. All hope lost. What was Tony going to do? He saw it coming. He saw it and couldn't stop it.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this is my first time posting here. Haha. I just wanted to write something after watching the Infinity War trailer and I'm finally posting it here. It's short but I enjoyed writing it.

Thanos.

He came and everything to follow after him was the cause of all destruction. Sadness, pain and death in every direction turned with no escape. Tony had known that something like this would come and he was preparing for it all. Even when he didn't know what exactly it was, he tried. 

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony's lost gaze slowly turned back to look up at Peter, his suit damaged in certain areas from their confrontation with Thanos. He created the suit to be perfect for the kid's use but Thanos's hard hits were too much to handle. He should know. Tony felt each beat down the other delivered through his Iron Man suit. As proof it laid in near ruins not too far from where they were, helmet crushed and gauntlet destroyed beyond recognition.

"Mr. Stark... What are w-we supposed to do now? The purple guy left to find. Find the. The others. Shouldn't we go after him?" He questioned as he pulled back the mask to expose the dried blood near his lips.

The others? Right. The plan. They were supposed to hold Thanos off while everyone else got ready for what was coming. Look how great that turned out to be.

Sighing and shaking his head, Tony lowered it and held his hands together in almost a prayer. His left hand was hurt and covered in ash from when the gauntlet had been destroyed, fingers gently soothing the ache across the knuckles. A shaky breath later and he decided to speak up.

"It's my fault."

"What?.." Peter asked confused.

It took a moment but Tony managed to push the words out, bile building up in the pit of his empty stomach from just the thought. He looked back up and his eyes were red from how much he was restricting himself from crying.

"Thanos. The destruction. People dying. It's my fault. All of it." He said.

"But Mr. Stark. How could any of this be yo-" Peter was quickly interrupted.

"I saw this before. Back when we got the scepter. Every one of the Avengers was dead on the floor, defeated by the ever flowing enemy in the sky. They were destroying the Earth and I just watched. I did nothing while St- Rogers.. he..." Tony didn't finish.

Years were spent in making a plan for the enemy's arrival. He built robot after robot as a form of protection for the civilians and aid for everyone else left in the Avengers. He created shields, weapons, better energy sources and anything else he could think of to fight the threat. Tony tried to warn people, he really did, but no one listened.

"I had this knowledge and I didn't do better to prevent it. I didn't try hard enough to convince people of someone like Thanos coming. I should have done better, harder, forced them to believe me. Maybe... Maybe none of this would have happened and.." He choked, body tensing at the image of some of his previous friends being gone.

He knew he wasn't on the best terms with some people but they didn't deserve this. No one did. The awful feeling ripped at his chest and his heart picked up speed, a panic starting and making it harder to breath. Tony's lips parted and he tried to regain back some control, body shaking and eyes quickly shutting tight.

Breath. Breath. Just breath. Peter can't see him like this.

"I think... I think you did all you could, Mr. Stark. T-This isn't just a one way road. It's two way and.. they should have taken you more serious." Peter declared as his brows came into a frown.

From an outside point of view, Peter could see all the hard work Tony did for everyone and the hardship he had to deal with along the way. How many people kept blocking him from achieving his goal. It bothered him how little to no sleep the man got.

"Mr. Stark..." Peter sighed and walked closer to Tony, squatting in front of him so they could be eye to eye. He hesitated but slowly he reached out for the other's hands and brought them down, holding them in a protective manner. "Whatever happened, it's in the past now. We're here in the present. What you're doing now, it's what matters most..."

Tony stared at Peter with tears streaming down his face, the obvious pain clear. It hurt to watch his mentor like this. They shared a silent moment together, Peter's main focus on Tony, then interrupted it by speaking.

"Do you remember back when you first came to me? You asked me why I did it?" Peter asked with a tilt to his head.

"... Yea.." Tony replied slow, confusion cloaked from his tone.

"I said it was for the little guy. I believe.. the Earth is the little guy right now and it could use our help." He gave a weak smile. 

Tony swallowed down dry spit and looked away, unable to face Peter now. There was too much fear within him, too much of the unknown holding him down. "What if we lose?.."

"Then we'll lose together. In the end, we tried. I t-think that's enough. Don't you?" 

His eyes went wide and he looked at Peter with surprise, his mouth falling open from the reply. Steve said the same thing when the Ultron incident happened and they fought together as a team. How funny was it for such a coincidence like this to occur?

Turning his head towards the Iron Man suit and giving it a quick look over, Tony frowned and stood up from the rubble he was sitting on. Peter followed along and stood tall, his face sharp and body ready for anything. 

"Let's go kick some purple grape ass." Tony smirked.

His arm extended out and pieces of the Iron Man suit came flying towards him, encasing him from neck to toe in red and gold. The metal clinked and gears clicked together until everything was set. Peter stood by the side excitedly as he watched his childhood hero suit up, the radiating courage building him up again to fight anything in their way. 

"Thank you, Peter." Tony said when he was done.

"For wha-" He was stopped as his eyes went wide with shock. Tony was hugging him and holding him close.

Was this really happening? Mr. Stark was hugging him? Out of reaction, Peter wrapped his arms around the other and laid his forehead on his shoulder. With everything that was happening it didn't occur to him how much he needed something like this. Just like everyone else, he was scared.

"For giving me the strength I needed.." Tony whispered, his hand sliding up and holding the back on Peter's head.

A warmth spread throughout Peter's chest and a tear tickled down his cheek, bright smile wide on his lips as he took in the moment.

Without much though Tony touched near the neck and stepped back, the Spider-Man suit reacting to the command and slipping the mask back onto Peter's face. He looked away and cleared his throat, acting like nothing had happened. 

"That wasn't a hug, by the way. Just tried to get the mask back on." He clarified.

Peter was used to this by now and all he could do was shake his head and roll his eyes, picking up his mentor's behavior. That didn't stop him from smiling and light punching Tony's arm. 

"Oh yes. Definitely, Mr. Stark. I could totally tell." Peter said sarcastically.

Out of reaction Tony chuckled and ruffled Peter's head before turning away and facing the direction Thanos had gone off to. Both their expressions turned serious and they took a moment to analyze the situation. They had to be prepared this time.

Curling his fingers into fists and then testing out a few more things, Tony looked over his shoulder to Peter and gave him a nod. Peter nodded back as a reply and that was all Tony needed. His boots and gauntlet launched him into the sky and Peter jumped after him, sitting on the back of the suit and holding on.

They both flew away as fast they could. The Earth needed all the help it could get.


End file.
